Suzie
|classification = Seigi Chojin|family = Robert (Husband - Deceased) Dorothy (Daughter) Seiuchin (Son)}}Suzie '''(スージー) is the mother of Dorothy and Seiuchin, who provides emotional support and commentary during some of Seuichin's earlier matches. She is a non-fighting character, but has shown immense strength and is capable of harming even powerful Chojin when the occasion arises. '''About Suzie married Robert at an unspecified time in the past, where they express an interest in wrestling, and they can be seen during the Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament watching events from the crowd, during Seiuchin's match Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two. They go on to have Seiuchin as their eldest child, and later will have Dorothy as their youngest child. Robert dies at an unspecified point in time, leaving Suzie to raise their two children alone. We are introduced to Suzie during the Clioneman vs. Seiuchin match, where she watches from the sidelines with her daughter, and we see that she has a fascination for fish (as her favourite food). Kinnikuman Nisei: Part One Suzie stays for the duration of the arc, where she interacts mainly with Mantaro Kinniku and watches the following matches, in hopes her son's defeat will go avenged. Story Hercules Factory Replacement Matches Suzie is introduced during the Clioneman vs. Seiuchin match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 33 Initially, she is seen telling Dorothy - her daughter - to be quiet, as she does not with for Seiuchin to know they are there lest he grow nervous with their presence. When Seiuchin is sucked inside Hydrazoa, she throws a fish to him, which creates an opening and allows him to escape. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 34 Suzie grows indignant to discover Seiuchin has been slacking off in his training, claiming his deceased father would be ashamed. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 35 It is then people come to Seiuchin's defence and she realises - even if he was slacking - he was always a good person and fought for justice. Suzie can be seen on the sidelines offering support, from that moment onward, and she goes on to become a supporting character throughout the arc as it continues. We see her at Seiuchin's bedside, after he is hospitalised, where she talks to him to give him emotional strength. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 49 After Mantaro's victory against Clioneman, Seiuchin is finally able to rest, so Suzie finds him to offer thanks, and together they watch the Jade vs. Scarface match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 56 Suzie displays great strength and emotional empathy; after Mantaro criticises her for crying in regards to Brocken Jr.'s trauma, she proceeds to beat him and win with ease. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 58 She proceeds to watch the Jade vs. Scarface match with Mantaro and his group. After Jade's defeat, Suzie attacks Mantaro with a fish after he attempts to provide comic levity during a serious moment. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 63 Chojin Olympics Resurrection Arc Suzie appears during the parade thrown in honour of the semi-finalists. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 179 Seiuchin drives the car in which Kinniku Mantaro is being transported, and Suzie - along with Dorothy - appears in a skimpy bikini as one of his supporters and cheerleaders. Suzie also appears - in the same costume - during Mantaro's entrance for his semi-final match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 180 Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament Suzie has a brief cameo in the crowds of one of Seiuchin's match, alongside her husband Robert, and the two obtain some abuse from the crowds in regards to their being Walruses, as Seiuchin fights so violently that people assume they must also be monsters by association. Suzie sports a different hairstyle fitting with the 80's era and shows a more timid personality, too. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 179 Trivia * Favourite Food: Fish References = Category:Characters from Ireland Category:Female characters Category:Seigi Chojin Category:Living characters